memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Scimitar class
The Scimitar-class was a type of Romulan warbird developed in the late 24th century. The prototype vessel of the class was destroyed in 2378. History The Scimitar class was the culmination of a Romulan development program to create a powerful new class to utilise against the Dominion. The design included a revolutionary Thalaron radiation core, developed by the Tal Shiar, making it a deadly adversary. Only one vessel of the class was completed as the necessity for such a super-weapon disappeared following the end of the Dominion War. That vessel; the Scimitar, was under the control of Shinzon of Remus, and he used it to destroy the remaining unfinished Scimitar-class vessels to make sure no one could oppose him. The Scimitar herself was later destroyed when Lieutenant Commander Data of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] fired a phaser into the vessel's thalaron core to prevent the weapon from being used to kill his shipmates. No further ships are known to be building, however rumor has it that the Tal'Shiar are building two. Should this prove to be the case, the Romulan military as well as Starfleet have much thinking to do. variant]] By the 2400s Scimitar-class vessels were in use as a dreadnought by both the Romulan Star Empire and some groups of Reman rebels, the latter including the Reman Resistance under Obisek. In 2409 the Romulan Republic also developed two variant classes, designated the ''Falchion'' and ''Tulwar'' subclasses. A year later, the Romulan Republic launched a new line of Scimitar-derived ships, with a distinctly Romulan appearance. Features Scimitar-class warbirds are huge, but even for their size, they have an unusually high amount of weaponry: 52 disruptor banks and 27 photon torpedo tubes. In addition, the class features at least one huge shuttle bay which can hold in excess of 40 Scorpion-class fighters. The class is also fitted with an advanced cloaking device which is undetectable by any previously known means and can also be operated while maintaining full shields and firing weapons. Although they are classified as warbirds, that is a gross understatement. They can take a beating from enemy fleets and keep on firing. A particularly skilled commander can destroy armadas with this vessel. However by the most notable feature of the Scimitar class are the thalaron cores. Scimitar-class vessels are able to create a thalaron discharge which could wipe out all organic tissue on a target ranging from a starship to a planet. To fire the weapon, the ship must splay its wings into a firing position; this takes several minutes, during which time the thalaron radiation is built up from the core. By 2387, this design had set the standard for other classes Reman vessels, though it is very likely that they lacked the thalaron generator the Scimitar possessed. Known vessels Remans *''Scimitar'' (prototype) Romulan Republic *RRW Lleiset ( ) Romulan Star Empire/Tal Shiar *IRW Decius *IRW Hook Saber *IRW Jambiya *IRW Khopesh *IRW Kilij *IRW Leahval (Flagship of Empress of the Romulan Star Empire Sela) *IRW Shamshir * (later assimilated by Borg Collective) Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Reman starship classes Category:Dreadnought classes Category:Warbird classes